The Chaos Revival
by RonnyBravo
Summary: In the modern era of Mobius, a mysterious young echidna has arrived from the past with an important mission to avert the happenings of the Chaos Events. But because of his arrival in the future, a chain of events is set off, leading to the revival of two very important people. Intertwined with Team Dark: New Allies.
1. An Arrival From the Past

**Disclaimer: All Sonic the Hedgehog characters and ideas belong to Sega. I own nothing but my OCs.**

Chapter 1: An Arrival from the Past

_Angel Island_

Angel Island hung high above the ocean of the Mystic Ruins. Unlike most times, it was peaceful here and the island floated on air as it always had. The cause of this was the power of the Master Emerald, the sacred jewel of the Echidna tribe. Many evils had tried to get their hands on the Emerald to use its power for their selves but each and every one of them had failed. The world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, was often the source of their failure even if he foiled their plans indirectly.

At the moment, the guardian of the Master Emerald was known as Knuckles the Echidna, a descendant of an ancient echidna clan who had been in possession of the Master Emerald. He was a good friend, or rather rival, of Sonic the Hedgehog. He was about to get the shock of his life on that day, even more shocking than when the Master Emerald was shattered, which happened so often that Knuckles didn't even find it shocking anymore; just plain annoying.

On that day, Knuckles was sitting on his normal spot on the island, just in front of the Emerald, eyes shut and meditating. He felt a presence from somewhere around. He opened his eyes slowly and saw nothing around him. He began to shut them again but the air in front of the shrine literally ripped open. Knuckles was too stunned to speak. Out of the light that had ripped open the air walked another echidna, even younger than Knuckles himself. The light disappeared behind him and the other echidna observed his surroundings.

Knuckles almost forgot what he was doing. The other echidna stared up at him as if he were a ghost.

"Y-you're…" the echidna stammered. Knuckles didn't answer because he was shocked at what he had seen.

"An… echidna?" the other echidna said with disbelief.

"Yeah," said Knuckles still trying to retain his shock, "What's so surprising about that? And who are you?"

"My name is Newton the Echidna of the Nutrolis tribe," he said respectfully, "What is yours?"

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna," said Knuckles.

"I didn't expect to see an echidna in this time period," said Newton, "I thought I was the last one alive." Knuckles raised an eyebrow at this.

"My ancestors have long guarded the Master Emerald on this island," said Knuckles nodding towards the emerald behind him, "I am the current guardian." Newton walked right past Knuckles in awe of the emerald and stared at it intently.

"H-hey," said Knuckles, "What are you doing?" Newton placed a hand on the emerald and a tear fell from his eye.

"Tikal… why?" he cried softly, "Why did you have to go?" Knuckles watched Newton still wondering where he had come from.

"Is something wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"Bad memories," said Newton as he turned and wiped a tear from his cheek, "I'll get over it." Knuckles didn't seem so sure. Newton wasn't smiling and hadn't been either. It was as if he couldn't.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" asked Knuckles. Newton didn't budge.

"I'm afraid that's confidential," he said, "Everything about me is now." He turned back to the Master Emerald as if expecting something to happen.

"You don't happen to know the words that can shatter the emerald's curse do you?" asked Newton without turning.

"Emerald's… curse?" said Knuckles. He suddenly grew angry.

"Did someone curse the Master Emerald while I wasn't looking?" asked Knuckles angrily.

"It's always been there," said Newton almost in a dreamlike voice, "Two entities… Chaos and…" He winced before the word was spoken. "Tikal," he said finally, "Are sealed in that emerald."

"Well I knew that," said Knuckles, "But I don't see it as a curse. Are you in any way associated with the ancient echidna princess of legends?" Newton looked at the emerald again and burst into tears.

"Tikal and I… we were best friends," he cried, "Then the sealing happened and… and…" He couldn't finish. Knuckles tried to calm him down but to no avail.

"Back up a minute," said Knuckles, "Did you say you were friends with _the_ Tikal?"

"Y-yes," Newton sobbed. Knuckles didn't know whether to call this guy a liar or a lunatic. He slowly put two and two together and realized where Newton had come from.

"You can harness time," said Knuckles, "You've time travelled from the past for some reason haven't you."

"It's true," Newton said through his tears, "My mission is to avert the events that happened so long ago, when Chaos ravaged the world. I came to the future to try to find a way in which I could stop them." Knuckles was amazed. This guy was looking for something that could change history!

"How do you intend on getting something from the future to avert the past?" Knuckles asked warily.

"I have not a clue," said Newton as he dried the tears from his eyes. He still wasn't smiling. Knuckles breathed a sigh of relief. If this guy didn't know what he was looking for just yet, he still had time; time to teach Newton what could happen if he changed history. But those thoughts left his mind because at that moment, an explosion occurred down below them.

_The Icecap_

Somewhere on the Icecap, a lone explorer was ascending the icy mountain. He was researching the ancient mountain which was said to have been around since the times of the ancient echidna. He had heard of a cave somewhere on the mountain that was a supposed maze that no one could navigate or escape. But this explorer was looking for danger such as that. His name was Chris the Cat.

"I'm currently ascending the great Icecap of Mobius," he said to himself, "Chances are the cave will be nearby soon." He took out of his pack a small, black, metal rod with a black and purple design scheme that he had found in the ice at the foot of the mountain. It had been strangely pointed at a certain point on the peak so Chris had decided to check it out.

The rod was pointed just above him in the side of the mountain's peak. Chris was able to see a small opening, no doubt a cavern entrance. He bounded up the side of the mountain and grabbed onto the ledge on which the entrance was upon. When he pulled himself up, he saw that there was a large avalanche of snow covering most of what was the tiny entrance to the cave.

"Alright then," he said to himself. He pulled a shovel out of his pack and began shoveling the snow off of the ledge. Soon, he had created a large enough space for him to walk through.

"I'm going in," he said to himself. He ran into the cave unaware that snow had collapsed over the entrance behind him.

_Cyron Cave_

The second Chris came into the first clearing, the hall by which he had entered was turned into a wall.

"So the rumors were true," said Chris, "Interesting." The walls continued to morph around him until they paused for a short moment as if trying to breathe. Chris took his chance and charged forward. He made it past the entrance to the next hallway before a wall closed in on him from behind.

He began to wander about the passageways occasionally marveling at how the cave seemed to be alive, when he began to realize a very important fact.

"I'm lost," he said as though the fact were subtle. He began to panic a little but he kept his cool. He would find his way out of there no matter what it took. He pulled the rod out again. He examined it more closely and realized that it had some sort of an aquamarine jewel in it.

"How did I not notice that before?" Chris asked himself. Strangely, the rod was not pointing straight up vertical like Chris had expected it would when he reached the cave but was rather pointing down a seemingly unblocked passageway. Chris decided it would be best to follow the rod's judgment and go down the passage.

He continued to follow the rod's directions which led through passages and into dead ends that were quickly unblocked until Chris saw light up ahead. He burst into what he thought would be daylight, but instead, numerous stalactites and stalagmites made of ice were shimmering to create the light. Chris observed the other features of the room. There was an ice sculpture in the center of the room of two echidnas embracing each other along with a very reflective sheet of ice on the wall; it could have been a newly cleaned mirror.

Chris advanced forward carefully when the rod suddenly flew from his grasp and hovered near the ice sheet on the wall. The jewel on its tip projected on the wall a sort of message. Chris walked over and looked at it. It appeared to be a message in another language that bewildered Chris. He ignored it for the time and turned and happened to notice that the statue was colored and almost seemed real… too real. He examined them closer and realized shockingly that they must have been alive at one point in time and turned into an ice statue.

He shivered in cold and fear as he looked back at the message. He tried to make sense of it again and suddenly realized that there were words he could understand below the gibberish of the other language. He began to read it, his back to the statue of the live echidnas.

"Ruler of the ice users, hear the cry of those who are frozen within eternal ice." Chris didn't notice that the statue had begun glowing and continued to read.

"Thaw them out; bring them back, to the world of the living." The statue glowed brighter while Chris continued to read.

"Let time unfreeze, the ice that bound break around those who were frozen." By now the statue was glowing so brightly that Chris could barely finish.

"Cyron, ruler of the Cyrokinetics, hear the cry of the ones who froze!" Chris finished. The air in the room began to swirl wildly and Chris had to cover his eyes from the light emanating from the statue. Chris was almost thrown back by the blast of wind in the room and suddenly, everything went totally silent.

Chris opened his eyes and saw the room had changed. Gone were the stalactites and stalagmites, as well as the rod that had led him. In place of the statue were two echidnas, obviously male and female, lay in a heap on the ground.

"They're… they're… alive," said Chris in disbelief as he watched their chests heave. Slowly, they began to open their eyes, almost in sync. They were hand in hand as they sat up and saw Chris standing there. Chris expected them to speak in some strange language but that was not the case.

"Who are you?" asked the male echidna. Chris was terrified. He backed up out of fear that he had just revived two echidnas from freezing. All of his courage had been drained.

"We won't hurt you," said the female. The male echidna helped the female up and they slowly walked towards Chris. They were so calm it was eerie.

"What… what do you want with me?" asked Chris.

"Just to thank you for waking us up," said the boy, "My name is Avon the Echidna of the Nocturnus."

"I am Natalie the Echidna of the Echidna clan," said the girl.

"I-I-I'm Chris the Cat," Chris stammered, "D-do you know where we are since you've been like, fr-frozen here for all of this time?"

"Good of you to ask," said Avon. He waved his hand over the cave and the beauty of the stalactites and stalagmites returned at his hand. The rod had reappeared in a pedestal on the back side of the room and it emanated a light that reflected off of the stalagmites and stalactites making the room even more amazing.

"This is Cyron Cave," said Avon, "Home of the Cyrokinetics."

* * *

**A/N: Welcome to the sequel to the story known as the Chaos Events! This story will always be updated at the same time as Team Dark: New Allies, because they are intertwined completely, and as such, they may have the same plot in their chapters, just from different characters' point of view in each story.**


	2. The Robot's Assault

Chapter 2: The Robot's Assault

_The Icecap_

The small room was silent for a few moments. Chris couldn't believe his eyes. The echidna in front of him had just summoned ice. He was something else; both of them. He had thawed them out of ice with words. Words! It was a spell cast by the echidna who called himself Avon. It had to be. Chris was so stunned he forgot to ask what they were doing here.

"Are you alright?" asked the echidna who called herself Natalie.

"I-I'm fine," Chris stammered.

"We'd better get you out of here," said Avon, "How did you get in anyways?"

"Th-the rod," Chris said, pointing to the back of the room. Avon walked over to it and picked it up out of the pedestal.

"It's remained intact for all of these years," said Avon, "How amazing."

"Where are you from?" asked Chris as he tried to maintain his shock. Avon put the rod in a sheath that was on his back that Chris hadn't noticed and walked back over to Natalie and Chris and helped him off of the ground.

"It's a long story," said Avon, "Shall we leave?" Chris didn't get a chance to answer because at that moment, the floor lurched between their feet. Avon and Natalie held onto each other and kept their balance while Chris grabbed a nearby stalagmite. The floor lurched again and the whole room tilted sideways.

"The maze… it's rupturing or something!" Avon cried in panic.

"What do we do?" Natalie asked reflecting Avon's reaction.

"Hold on!" Avon yelled. He shut his eyes and concentrated hard. Chris felt something cold surround his feet. He looked down and saw that he was being held in place by ice shackles.

"Whoa!" Chris yelled, "Where did…" He didn't finish because the room seemed to fly upwards. None of them moved thanks to the ice shackles on their feet but suddenly, the whole room stopped moving and the three people in the room were thrown forward, but not off the ground. Avon removed the shackles.

"What happened?" Chris asked as he stood up weakly.

"There's only one way to find out," Avon said as he took Natalie's hand. They both smiled and walked out of the room. Chris only stared in confusion but followed behind them.

When Chris caught up to them, they were already out of the maze and gaping at the place they had just come out of.

"How long have we been frozen?" Avon asked in amazement.

"What are you guys looking at?" Chris asked. He saw what they were so amazed at. The peak of the mountain that he had just entered about a half an hour before had broken off of the mountain for some reason and slid all the way to its foot. Perhaps the spell he had recited had ruptured the maze from the mountain as well. The maze hadn't been damaged at all in the process.

"What time is it?" Natalie asked Chris as she averted her attention from the mountain.

"It's about one o' clock," Chris replied, "Why?"

"No, the date," said Natalie.

"September 24th, 3233," said Chris. Avon and Natalie looked shocked now. Chris was about to ask if he said something weird but a sudden explosion brought them all back to reality.

"What on earth was that?" Chris asked suddenly.

"Something's going on somewhere around here," said Avon as he looked towards the ruins a short distance away. Another explosion suddenly erupted from that general direction. Avon and Natalie both nodded and began running towards the explosion. Chris, as confused as ever, shrugged to himself and dashed after them.

* * *

_Mystic Ruins_

As Knuckles and Newton approached the entrance to the Mystic Ruins that they had dropped down to from the air, another explosion rocked the area.

"What the heck is all of that exploding?" Knuckles asked. Newton didn't answer. He had shut his eyes and had the palm of his hand in front of it.

"What are you doing?" asked Knuckles.

"Time is being disrupted somewhere around here," Newton finally said, opening his eyes. Knuckles was surprised at Newton's answer.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Knuckles. Another explosion occurred outside the cavern.

"Answer me later," said Knuckles quickly, "Let's go see what's going on." He dashed out of the cave quickly but Newton stood still for a few seconds, scanning the area with the palm of his hand again. He opened his eyes as he picked up a signal from the disruption. Looking up, he saw what was causing it. On a ledge above him lied a Chaos Emerald. He socked the wall as hard as he could with his fist, causing the emerald to roll towards the edge and fall off of the ledge. He caught it in the palm of his hand and closed his fist around it. Then he ran outside, the Blue Chaos Emerald safely within his fist.

The Mystic Ruins were a disaster zone. The whole train station structure was completely annihilated and pieces of it were all over. Shacks and cottages lay in shambles on the ground. Only one house remained left standing; the one on the hill to the north.

"It's about time you showed up!" Knuckles yelled at Newton, "This thing is one tough cookie!" The thing Knuckles was referring to was a strange mechanical creature, what Newton knew that the Nocturnus called a robot, with a blue upper body and head, and silver arms and legs. It had red eyes, a bold number four emblazoned in a square on his right shoulder, and the name Quadros in bold on the other shoulder. It was apparently squaring off against Knuckles, but with little interest.

"Alright you stupid machine!" Knuckles yelled, "Take this!" He flew towards the robot and slammed his fist into its face, causing it to stumble backwards.

"_You are an insignificant life form who stands in my way,_" Quadros said mechanically as it got up, "_When you fall you will give me the location of the Chaos Emerald in this area._" Newton raised his eyebrow still feeling the Chaos Emerald's power surging from inside his fist.

"Chaos Emerald!" Knuckles yelled, "I have no idea where a Chaos Emerald is!"

"_Very well then,_" said Quadros, "_You must be eliminated. You hinder my mission. In the name of Dr. Eggman, I will destroy you._"

"Eggman huh?" said Knuckles, "Well if you want a fight then you've got one!" He prepared to charge forward and punch the robot again but it fired a laser blast at his feet and he flew into the air and on top of a shack whose walls had been knocked down. It then turned its attention to Newton.

"_You will surrender the desired object to me now or else,_" Quadros said. Newton looked over at Knuckles in panic and saw that the other echidna was in no condition to fight, lying unconscious on the shack's roof. Newton's grim expression grew grimmer. Not once had he ever fought another thing, be it living, robotic, or inanimate.

"If only Avon were here…" he thought to himself. His friend had been a Nocturnus Procurator, the highest in command next to the general, before he had frozen himself and his girlfriend from the Echidna clan in a frozen time prison with his Cyrokinetic powers. But Avon was gone, perhaps still alive somewhere in this time, so Newton was on his own at that moment when Quadros raised his firing arm to shoot him. Before he could react, a stream of bullets came from nowhere and caught Quadros off guard, causing him to fire straight at the cliff side above, and a rock slide that blocked the entrance of the cave Newton and Knuckles had entered the ruins from.

"What the heck…" Newton started. A flying machine flew over his head now. It was blue with yellow design patterns on it. At the cockpit was a young fox with two tails.

"Knuckles!" the fox yelled down at the hurt echidna, "Are you all right?" Knuckles had woken up by now and was rubbing his head in pain.

"I'm fine!" Knuckles yelled back, "Thanks Tails!" Newton watched as Tails nodded and began firing at the robot again. The shots seemed to slightly penetrate the robot's surface but did little damage. Quadros began firing at the plane Tails was flying but Tails was too fast for him. Tails continued to fire while Newton looked on until suddenly, a bullet went right into the top of the robot's head. Quadros began to move erratically and his body shook violently.

"_Ch… Emer… malf… doctor… ham… eggs… red… yellow… ship… u… nct… tio…n…_" Quadros seemed now to even be speaking strangely. He began shooting at random and began causing rock slides all over the unstable ruins. Newton was almost caught in one but he was able to utilize the special ability given to him by his powers to manipulate time, the Chaos Control, to save himself. Eventually, one of the shots hit the plane that Tails was flying and he began going into a tailspin.

"Oh no!" Tails cried, "I'm gonna crash!" Newton heard Tails screaming and quickly ran towards where the plane would crash. His timing was perfect. He put the plane into slow motion just as it began to hit the ground, giving Tails enough time to jump out before it hit. Newton flung time back to normal and quickly aimed a time slowing shot at the robot, only to realize that it was gone. Newton looked around and saw the robot at a cave entrance in the side of a cliff above the ruins. Before anybody could do anything, it was gone.

* * *

Tails brought Knuckles and Newton back to his workshop on the hill, which was the only building left in the ruins, as the military strode in and tried to figure out what happened. After a little while of recovering from the fight they had with Quadros, and after the military got out of the ruins, Tails brewed some tea for them.

"So who are you exactly?" asked Tails as he brought the cups of tea to the table.

"I've already asked him that," said Knuckles, "He's from thousands of years in the past and is here to try to avert the events that happened back then."

"Then being, when Chaos destroyed this world," said Newton. His frown still remained glued to his face.

"That just blows my mind!" Tails exclaimed, "That must mean you have control over time correct?"

"You've got it," said Newton. To demonstrate, he picked up his cup and poured the tea out but struck it with a time slowing spell so that the tea hung in midair, slowly falling towards the table. Newton moved the cup under the tea and unfroze the liquid, causing it to drop into the cup.

"Incredible," said Tails, "But what do you expect to find here in this time that will change history?"

"Like I told Knuckles here," said Newton, "I have no clue. Just something that will prevent Chaos from going insane in the past so that this world will not be destroyed then."

"But if that happened… maybe we wouldn't exist!" Tails said in horror, "Are you sure about doing this?"

"It's the only thing I can think of doing," said Newton sincerely. Knuckles took a sip of tea before speaking again.

"There's got to be a more important reason to you for doing this," said Knuckles, "For example, preventing Tikal from ever sacrificing herself to save the world." Newton's face fell, and Knuckles knew that he had gotten him.

"So you must have been pretty close to Tikal weren't you," said Tails.

"I… don't want to talk about it," said Newton, "Besides, you wouldn't understand. You never knew her as well as I did."

"I suppose your right but…" Knuckles didn't get to finish because at that moment, the three of them heard an explosion from outside.

"Not again…" Knuckles complained.

"Let's go!" said Tails.

"Don't bring the plane this time," said Newton, "I have a feeling that this isn't the robot again."

"Speaking of the robot, that tunnel leads to Station Square," said Tails nervously, "Do you think…"

"Nah," said Knuckles, "Sonic'll show up. He's saved Station Square from robots millions of times."

"Can we please go now?" asked Newton.

"Yeah, let's move," said Knuckles. The three of them dashed outside, bracing themselves for the worst.

* * *

When they arrived in the large field area of the Mystic Ruins, they saw that the the rock slide that had covered the cave that Newton and Knuckles had entered the ruins through was blown to pieces. A cat was helping two echidnas out of cavern. Newton's eyes went wide.

"No way… it can't be!" he cried. The echidnas were just getting out of the cavern as Newton rushed up to them. Both of them seemed just as shocked as Newton was. Newton reached out and touched both of their faces and promptly fainted, eyes rolling back in his head, on the ground. Knuckles and Tails rushed over to them as well.

"Newton!" Knuckles yelled, "Are you alright?" The cat went wide eyed at the two of them, mainly Knuckles, and then held his head as though he were seeing things. Crouching down as the others watched, the echidna placed his hand on Newton's forehead.

"He's fine," he said, "Just fainted. But thank goodness he's still alive!"

"But how has he stayed alive all of this time?" the other echidna asked in disbelief.

"Do you two know this guy?" asked the cat.

"His name is Newton," said the first echidna, "He's a friend of ours from when we actually lived." The cat held his head even more tightly.

"How many ancient echidnas am I going to have to meet in one day!" he cried.

"My name is Avon," said the first echidna as he stood up. The other echidna embraced him and kissed him on the cheek.

"And I'm Natalie, Avon's girlfriend," she said turning back to Knuckles and Tails.

"Knuckles the Echidna," said Knuckles, "Pleased to meet you."

"My name is Miles Prower, but most people call me Tails," said Tails. Chris seemed to be having a headache so Avon introduced him to the others. When all introductions were done, Tails offered to treat everyone to dinner at his house, which the others graciously accepted.

"Finally, we get to eat something for the first time in a thousand years," said Avon.

"What about Newton?" asked Natalie.

"Let's bring him back," said Knuckles, "I think he needs a rest. I think he's a bit… overwhelmed from today." So the six of them headed back to Tails's workshop, Tails in the lead, followed by Knuckles carrying Newton in his arms, after him Avon and Natalie, and finally, the still very confused Chris who was still trying to make sense of the events of the day. But nobody realized the shadowy figure watching them from up above on the highest cliff in the canyon.

"So he's back from the dead," the figure said to himself, "Worthless little brat! Soon my brother, I will avenge my clan, the one you disowned for the Echidna girl and let get sucked up into a time warped dimension! Your former brother, Victor, who is I, will destroy you for every terrible deed you've done the Nocturnus!" And with that, Victor vanished in a shade of black smoke, leaving no trace that he ever existed behind.

* * *

**A/N: Almost the whole cast from The Chaos Events is back! If you would like a little bit of backstory on the four of them, you should read the story, because that's where they originated. **

**I do not own Sonic the Hedgehog. All characters, ideas, and places belong to Sega.**


End file.
